Amy Rose
by april7000222
Summary: Amy Rose seems to not like the way she is now. Nothing has hardly changed with anyone since the battle with the Meterax. Amy feels useless to the team. She feels as if her life will not ever change, especially where Sonic's concerned. But what will happen when she get a little more than she bargained for? Will it be a blessing or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Pajamas**

_**(Amy's P.O.V)**_

_Water, everywhere. Drip, drip, drip,drip. Not aware of where I was, or what was happening, I just stood there. Water dripping, spontaneously, from not exactly anywhere. I was completely void of feeling. I just stood there, with my feet submerged in water, and a face of blankness. The water held no temperature. It wasn't particularly cold or hot. It was just water. Nothing more. Nothing less. In one quick jolt, the state I was in was replaced with nausea and sadness. I fell to my knees, leaning over with my hands in the water. I finally found the ability to partially think. I felt of the water. It was thick, and the color was..red? With wide eyes, I shakily raised my hands to inspect them. My once clean, white gloves were stained a crimson red. I screamed, but my voice held no value. My thoughts worked perfectly, but every time I tried to transfer them to speech; it ended up an unsuccessful act. I yelled for all my friends. I quit trying; calling for them held no avail. Suddenly, I started sinking. I tried to swim, but it was no good. The liquid substance was too thick. I was slowly sinking down into the cold, crimson darkness._

_Then, everything was blank._

Breathing heavily, I quickly sat up in a sitting position on my pink bed. Cold sweat was running down my face and neck. That dream wasn't like the usual. If you are wondering about my usual dreams, you can insure they involve a certain blue hedgehog. My normal dreams are happy, mostly involving chasing happily after Sonic or spending time picking flowers with Cream, but this dream could be considered a nightmare. It was detailed and absolutely frightening. I, being too afraid to fall back asleep, looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was 5:00 A.M., and I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. I laid back on my bed to recollect some of my thoughts.

Going back to the subject of the odd dream, I started thinking about myself. I was far from the best at anything in our group of friends that fended off evil. Sonic had his speed. Tails had his use mechanics to make amazing inventions. Knuckles had his incredible strength. Cream had the ability to calm down intense situations with her gentleness. Most of my friends had at least one incredibly ability. What did I have? The ability to use a hammer? I'm sure even Froggy could use a hammer if he put his mind to it! Sure, back in the past I was a good tarot card reader and had occasional dreams that seemed to occur in reality later on. But, to think that the dreams really did happen in reality, is probably just me being paranoid. I just have a good intuition. All in all, besides of medical assistance, I can't really do much.

It has been 3 years since our battle with the Metarex. Nothing has really changed, besides of age and looks. I am taller and my body is more filled out. That was the only difference in all of my friends. We are taller and a little slimmer. Some of my friends' physical changes are a little greater than others, but not to the point of being unrecognizable. Nothing in our regular daily lives has changed. Eggman still attacked occasionally, and Sonic had to take him down as always. Just the same old, same old.

I laid there in my bed for 45 minutes going over my thoughts in my head. I finally decided to get up and go get something from my bathroom medicine cabinet, to soothe my throbbing headache. I got out of the bed and took the medicine. Well, I knew there's now no way I would be getting back to sleep soon. I needed something to occupy me. Since I couldn't handle the blaring light from a tv because of my headache, I decided to take a walk outside. I felt like I couldn't breathe well; I felt dizzy. I grabbed my jacket and decided to go outside for a little fresh air.

It was still dark out. The air was chilly, due to the fact it was late November. As soon as I stepped outside , the pounding headache was gone. "That was some powerful medicine," I whispered softly to myself. I didn't want to wake anyone in their homes that were sleeping. I walked on quietly for about an hour. I finally stopped walking and realized the sun was now out. While standing in the middle of the road, I saw someone in front of me in the distance coming closer and closer every passing second. It was the gentle cream colored rabbit that I am very familiar with. She noticed me in the middle of the road and trotted up to me with a pleased look on her face. Besides of growing taller, much hadn't changed for my now 11 year old friend.

"Hey, Good morning Amy," cream said.

I was feeling very tired, but I managed to give a small smile. "Good Morning Cream, What's up?" I asked, curious to why she was heading towards the direction of my house so early in the morning.

"I was heading towards your place to ask you if you wanted to come over for some tea and cake mama and I prepared this morning," cream said hopefully, but then a confused look grew on her face. "Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, Cream. Why wouldn't I be?" I confusingly questioned. _Now, why she was asking a question like..._

"Why are you outside in your pajamas, walking in the middle of the road, at 7:00 in the morning?" Cream asked curious, but worried expression.

_Oh my gosh! I'm still wearing my pajamas?! Oh, look what I've done. I've made Cream worry about me._

"Oh, I didn't even notice!" I exclaimed laughing nervously. "I couldn't sleep, and I was feeling a little sick, so I came outside for some fresh air; I guess I just lost track of the time and also of what I was wearing."

Cream's expression went from slightly worried to completely worried. "Are you still feeling sick?" Cream asked, "If you are, I can go back home."

"No!" I exclaimed, "You went out of your way to come and ask me; the least I can do is join you for some deliciously prepared food, you and Vanilla made.", "And anyways, I took some headache medication before I left, it was just a little headache," I half lied, "There isn't anything that Amy Rose cant handle!" I winked at Cream, showing my usual composure.

"Okay then Amy." Cream giggled.

I noticed that Cream's usual chao pet wasn't with her. I glanced behind her to back to see if he was at his usual spot, but his usual hiding spot was vacant. "Where's Cheese?" I asked.

Cream's face brightened, and she started giggling. "He said he wanted to stay home with Gemerl, but I think he just wanted to be the first to eat cake," Cream laughed.

"Well, that surely sounds like Cheese; I know he loves the food you and your mother make," I chuckled, "I need to head home first, to change into something more suitable; go ahead and run along.", "I'll be there in a little bit." I smiled reassuringly to my rabbit friend.

"Okay," cream said cheerfully, "See you later Amy!" She waved happily in my direction.

"See you Cream," I said, while waving to the retreating turned around and bounced happily back towards the way she came.

I decided to do the same and turned around towards the way I came, smiling happily.

_ At least this morning something different happened, and that was better than nothing._

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Read and Review!  
**

**_-april7000222-_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors**

**(Amy's P.O.V. )**

After I went home, changed out of my pajamas and into my red dress and go-go boots, I headed to Cream's house. As soon as I walked up to the door, it flew open. Cream was standing at the doorway with a exuberant smile on her face. That's Cream for you, always happy when her friends want to spend time with her.

"Mama, Amy's here!" Cream announced with a smile on her face. Cream grabbed my hand, led me through a door, and into the kitchen.

Vanilla was sitting at a small mahogany table that seated 4 people. Vanilla hasn't changed a bit in the last three years. She contains the same gentleness as always, and she hasn't aged a bit.

Gemerl was standing respectively on the floor next to Vanilla. After Tails repaired Gemerl, he became a nice robot. Vanilla and Cream offered their lovely home as shelter for him, in which he gladly accepted.

Cheese was sitting on the table top eating cake. His little face was covered with it. He averted his gaze from the cake and onto me. As soon as he realized who I was, he latched to my chest and starting snuggling into me. I'm sure my dress had cake on it now, but that really doesn't bother me.

"Hello to you too cheese," I giggled.

He moved his head to look up at my face. "Chao, chao!" He chimed.

Our little moment was cut short when a voice cut in. "Hello Amy, I'm so glad you decided to join us," Vanilla said softly. "Please take a seat."

I waved at the mother rabbit to show I acknowledged her presence. "Hello Vanilla, it's good to see you again," I greeted, smiling at the older rabbits manners. I pulled out a seat and sat down. Cheese released his hold on my chest, sat down on the table, and began eating the rest of his cake.

Cream sat down in the chair next to me and began to pour a cup a tea. After she finished, she held the cup out towards me. "Amy, would you like a cup of tea?" She asked politely.

"Sure, I would love a cup of tea Cream," I said with a smile. She gave me the cup of tea, and I began sipping on it. It was sweet but not with an overpowering sweetness. "This tea is great," I complimented. She smiled at my comment. I turned from Cream and looked in front of me; there lay a fresh slice of coffee cake. It look absolutely delicious, but my body thought otherwise. I was still sick to my stomach; I don't think I could've handled anything solid. Despite this fact, I gulped nervously and took a couple bites of the cake. I didn't want them to think the cake was bad because it certainly wasn't. I felt my stomach start to churn as soon as the cake got to its destination. I ignored it and started to speak again. "The cake is delicious!" I said cheerfully to cover up how I really felt.

"Thank You Amy," Vanilla Said.

"Your welcome." I said brightly.

My stomach suddenly had a sharp pain rip through it. It felt like some kind of wild beast was trying to tear out my insides. I grabbed my stomach to gain some control over the pain. And then suddenly it was gone like it never happened, leaving the same mild Nausea as before.

_What's wrong with me!?_

While still questioning what just happened, I looked up at the two rabbits sitting at the table. They both had looks of worry on their face. "Amy are you okay?" Cream questioned.

"You look pale dear," Vanilla stated.

"I'm okay; I'm just a little sick to my stomach," I assured.

"Okay dear, but if it gets any worse don't hesitate to let us know," Vanilla said in a caring voice.

"I'll be sure to tell you if it gets worse," I said, nodding.

_I doubt seriously that I would tell them if it got worse. I wouldn't want to worry or bother them. If it gets worse, I'll probably stay at home until I get better. They care about me a lot. In a way, I think of them as my family._ _Cream would be my little sister, and Vanilla my mother. Though, no one could replace my biological family; no one could replace Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, and Gemerl either._ _They are all very special to me._ There was a small silence lingering in the room, so I decided I should say something to break it.

"The roses you planted outside are so pre-" I attempted, before a loud ring echoed the room.

Someone was at the door.

I'll get it!" Cream said. Cream got up and walked out of the kitchen door.

I heard some voices in the next room, but I couldn't make out who they belonged to.

A few moments later, Cream walked back through the kitchen door with two people following her that I didn't expect to see silence hang about the room as we observed the two recent people occupying the room.

These two people were Miles Tails Prower and Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

** Sorry for the short chapter; I'll post chapter 3 soon.**

** Chapter 3 will be much longer than this one.**

** As always, Read and Review! XD **

**_ -april7000222-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Persuasive Techniques**

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

The situation I'm in right now is a little odd to say in the least. I really didn't expect Tails to come through the kitchen door, especially with a speedy blue hedgehog trailing behind him. I could tell from the slightly surprised stares I was receiving, they obviously didn't expect me to be here at the moment either. _I guess they didn't think that Cream and Vanilla would have any guests._ The surprised looks eventually toned down.

Tails began to look as he was thinking. Then, he stopped and broke out into a huge smile.

Sonic looked like he was nervous, like he does when I'm about to give him one of my death grip hugs. And yes, I won't lie, I did have the urge to hug him very tightly at the moment. Every time I see his face, I have the sudden urge to hug him or show some sort of affection towards him. I don't believe my crush on the hedgehog was just a crush anymore. My crush developed into something more. I have the need to understand more about him and talk to him more often. Heck, if I could just be around him or in the same room as him, I'm happy.

_But at the moment, I feel as if I'm going to barf._ While struggling, I said the first words anyone had said since Cream, Tails, and Sonic had entered the room. "Hi guys," I said grinning. I smiled brightly at them, hiding any signs that showed the way I was really feeling.

"Hey, Amy!" Tails said quickly and enthusiastically, like I was his savior. He seemed as if he needed help with something but was nervous about it at the same time. "So, what are you up to Amy?" Tails questioned.

"Just spending some time with the Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, and Gemerl," I said smiling.

As seeming to try to prove my point, Vanilla spoke up and said, " Hello, boys." Her voice showed that she was pleased of their visit.

"Hey, Vanilla!" Both boys said Simultaneously, with smiles on their face.

"So, what were you telling me before?" Cream questioned with interest.

"Ahh ...yes!" Tails said as if remembering, "I fixed and tuned a few of the rides at Twinkle Park the other day, and they told me that since I wouldn't take money for doing them a favor, I could have free admission and could ride any rides I would like for free," Tails's face brightened, " They said I could bring any amount of friends I wanted. No price included."

_Twinkle Park? Twinkle Park...Twinkle Park!_ It had always been one of my dreams to spend time with Sonic at Twinkle Park, but some how every time we were there it ended up for a reason other than to have light-hearted fun. Like, figuring out Eggman's new plot to take over the world or something in that category. But, we had never went just to spend time together! This was the one chance I had been waiting for. _If I could spend time there with all my friends and Sonic, that would just make my day!_ I huge smile spread across my face at the thought."Cool," I said beaming.

"But the thing is, Sonic doesn't want to go," Tails said while frowning slightly.

My smile turned into a frown that could beat Tail's frown any day. _The one chance we have to do something nice together like this, Sonic suddenly doesn't want to get involved. I probably wouldn't expect any less._

Tails quickly looked at me pleadingly, but then his expression turned back into the slight frown as before. He shifted his weight from one foot and then to the other. He scratched his head and chuckled slightly.

_Oh, I get it! He wants me to persuade him. Hey! Why not give it a try? It can't hurt._

Putting my plan into place, I stepped out of my chair and walked closer to Sonic. I place my hands behind my back and smiled sweetly. "Why don't you want to go Sonic?" I asked, sounding curious.

He seemed to be expecting the question because he didn't seem to surprised about it. "Oh you know, I have places to go and things to see," Sonic rambled nervously, scratching his nose and adverting his eyes to the left.

Somehow, I managed to smile even brighter, as I stepped closer to the blue hero. "Uh huh, well spending time with all your friends is nice you know," I spoke, not as a question but as a statement, "This is a chance to relax with all of our friends and have a little fun; you don't want to miss out on that chance do you?." I crossed one arm in front of me and pointed the finger of my other hand, as if proving my point.

Now, he was the one shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, we will always have plenty of chances to spend time together," He mentioned in a half-smile, while scratching his ear.

Trying to pass up a comment on how selfish that had sounded, I attempted to think of another tactic of persuasion. _His pride was really getting to that blue head of his wasn't it? Yea pride. That's it! His pride! I'll cut a notch in it_. I grinned slyly and walked closer to him. Once I was close enough, I leaned in so much, our noses were almost touching. "Oh, I get it," I said, smiling a devilish smile.

"Ge-get what?" Sonic said, sweating.

"You are scared of riding a ittie-bittie roller-coaster,"I said, knowing that was obviously not the reason he didn't want to comply.

His eyes widened and a look of surprise and disbelief came across his features. "What?!" Sonic said surprised.

"I said you're afraid of a the great big..." I paused slightly and poked his nose with my gloved index finger to emphasize my words, "Ro-ller-coast-er."

He stepped back and looked at me like I was nuts. _I had him now. Hook, line, and sinker._ I grinned like a sly fox.

"I'm not afraid of riding a roller-coaster!" He said shocked.

"Then, what's the reason you're not to coming with us," I turned my head and held my hands up, in a position that questioned the hedgehog, "Are you afraid that a girl like me can ride a roller- coaster without peeing herself, and the big blue hero can't?"

My question obviously took a hit to his ego because he looked taken aback. He raised a brow and crossed his arms. He started to tap his foot impatiently. "What are you getting at?" Sonic asked irritably.

"Oh you know...that you aren't coming because you're afraid of the big, bad Mr. Roller-coaster," I said positively, "I wonder what the others will say, when I tell them why you aren't there?" I grinned at my progress at the moment and from the amusement I was getting from watching how Sonic acting.

"I'm not afraid of no roller-coaster; I bet I could handle it ten times better than you can." Sonic said, crossing his arms and grinning.

I rested one hand on my jutted-out hip. "Oh, I bet you can," I said sarcastically.

"Yea, I bet I can!" Sonic said challengingly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I'll hold you to that bet then," I said, reflecting the cocky expression on his face, "Oh, and if you don't show, you automatically lose the bet." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Oh, I'll be there!" Sonic said, with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh yeah?" I said smirking.

"Yea," Sonic said.

"Well, see you there then," I said smirking.

I suddenly remembered there was indeed other people in the room, so I decided to change the course of the conversation, "So, when are we going Tails?"

He was smiling thankfully up to me. "The owner said to come any day that was good for me.." Tails said thinking, "How's tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds great!" I said smiling.

"Invite anyone you want, and we can all meet at the entrance of Twinkle park around 1:00 P.M.," Tails said, giving a thankful smile, "Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, and Gemerl, you all are invited to join us too."

"Ahh, mama can we go?" Cream asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not dear," Vanilla said gently, "But, I have some things to do tomorrow , so you'll have to go on your own."

"Okay," Cream spoke, understanding what her mother had told her.

"Chao!" Cheese chirped with excitement.

"Well, we better get going Tails," Sonic grinned, "I have to go practice my victory dance for after I win the bet between Amy and I."

"Uh..., ok Sonic," Tails spoke, "Bye, everyone!" He waved towards us all.

"Bye!" We all replied.

Sonic left through the kitchen door. Tails turned to follow him, but he quickly came to a stop and turned his head. "Thanks, Amy," he said smiling sincerely.

"Anytime Tails," I spoke, smiling genuinely.

"Tails, what's taking ya?!" Sonic asked impatiently from inside the living room.

"Coming!" Tails said, as he walked out of the kitchen door.

Shortly after he walked out of the kitchen door, I heard what I assume was the front door closing.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Vanilla said softly.

"Yea, Amy got Mr. Sonic to agree to come to Twinkle Park," Cream said brightly.

"Great persuasion skills Amy," Gemerl complimented in a robotic voice.

"Thanks Gemerl," I smiled. I sat down in one of the chairs and started rubbing my temples. I felt tired and sick to my stomach. I really needed a nap, but I was slightly afraid to go back asleep. I was terrified of that haunting dream from last night. I pushed the dream as far away from my thoughts as I could get it and tried to clear my head.

"Are you okay Amy?" Cream asked.

"Yea, I just need some rest; I think I'll go ahead and head home," I replied.

"Amy dear, do you think you will be well enough to go to Twinkle Park tomorrow?" Vanilla observed questionably.

"Don't worry Vanilla; I'll be fine by tomorrow," I said, " I'm not going to let this opportunity slip because I'm a little sick, and I wouldn't want Sonic to win the bet." I winked with spunk.

"Whatever you say dear," Vanilla said giggling.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled. I bid my farewells and I was off. I left through the kitchen door, walked to the front door, and closed it gently behind me. After about 30 minutes of walking, I came to my house. I walked inside and took my jacket off. I walked to the bathroom, took some medicine for an upset stomach, and changed into my pajamas. I looked over to my alarm clock; it read 4:30 P.M. . It was too early to go back to bed, but my body thought otherwise because as soon as laid my head on my pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**As always, Read and Review!**

**_-april7000222-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Betting On Fear **

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

_I was walking through a wooded area. It was night time, and there was a unsettling feeling flowing through the trees. I was listening to the deadpan of silence. I started to hear a soft hum that sounded like singing up ahead. I followed the sound. The singing stopped when I ended up in a clearing that was surrounded by trees. I started to hear little giggles. The chuckles of the unknown phenomenon started to increase and become louder._

_"W-Who's there?" I babbled. I looked around me in the circle of trees, but I didn't see a soul. _

_As if answering my question, a little pink hedgehog stepped into the clearing with a huge smile on her face. **The little girl looked mighty familiar indeed. **_

_"Hello, Miss!" The little hedgehog greeted with a huge grin on her little face. Her head cocked sideways in a questioning position. Her eyes grew hopeful and curious. "Have you seen my mommy and daddy?" The little girl questioned._

_"I can't say I have, but I can help you find them," I told her, "What's your name little girl?" I leaned down to her height, so I could get a better look at her. _

_"Amy," the little hedgehog replied, "And.. I'm not a little girl, I'm a young lady!" She crossed her arms with pouted lips._

_"Ha,ha..right," I giggled at her proclamation. I was about to grab her hand to help her out, but I paused when I heard screams up ahead._

_"Amelia run!" a female voice called._

_ "Mommy!" The little girl called happily. _

_"Amelia, get away. Something terrible is about to come upon us!" A male voice called._

_"Bu-" the smaller hedgehog replied with tears in her eyes._

_"NO BUTS! GO QUICKLY!" the male voice commanded._

_The little girl, seeming to not know what to do at the moment, just stood there in the middle of the clearing. She looked very distraught and tears started to stream down her face. Suddenly, the forest surrounding us burst into flames. She, not noticing the danger, fell to her knees, with her gloved hands covering her face, and started to sob quietly. The flames came closer and closer to us. The girl raised her eyes and took notice of the situation. A tree, that had burst into flames, started to fall in her direction. _

_I quickly rushed towards her in the need to protect her. I hugged the girl close, right before the tree fell, and the flames consumed us._

I woke in a cold sweat. To add to that, I had a pounding headache. I laid there and wondered what that dream had meant. _What is up with this bad feeling I have, and why am I having these crazy dreams? _I started to get out of bed, but my body did not want to comply with my wishes. My knees nearly gave, as I balanced myself by putting my hands on my tree-stump nightstand. While stabilizing my body, I happened to glance at my alarm clock. It read 12:55 P.M. . I stared at the clock in horror from my realization. _I was supposed to be at the entrance of Twinkle Park at 1!_ I pushed my weak and aching body into over-drive. I changed into my normal attire and grabbed my jacket. I was out the door in a matter of seconds. As soon as I stepped out the door and looked at the sky, I could tell something bad was brewing in the air. I overlooked this with a small, tired frown and rushed to my desired destination.

**(Sonic's P.O.V.)**

_What's taking Amy so long? She's usually one of the first people to arrive when we all got together. Well, if she doesn't come, I win the bet! But... it's no fun to win a bet without your opponent present._ I started tapping my foot impatiently. _How did she get me to come in the first place? The reason I didn't want to come in the first place was because I didn't want her going and believing that this was some sort of date or something. I mean, Amy's a nice girl and all, but I have my whole life ahead of me. Ya know? I can't be going and getting into a relationship with Eggman around. And anyways, running and friends is all I need. I don't know how, but somehow she got me to come here anyway. She honestly never ceases to amaze me. She's smart, pretty, brave an- yeah she's cool! So I don't need to go further into the subject._ I blushed slightly at my thoughts.

Tails had invited a large amount of our friends to join us, and I still wonder how he got a few a few of them to come. First of all, Knuckles was here standing next to me with his arms crossed. _How had Tails got him to stop guarding the Master Emerald long enough to even get him here?_ Rouge was here, which I have a pretty good idea of why she's here. _I guess, it a combination of free amusement park rides, and a chance to aggravate Knuckles._ Vector, Charmy, and Espio had tagged along like they usually do. Cream and Cheese were here, as expected. But there was still no sign of Amy. I looked to the giant clock standing right outside the gates of Twinkle park. It was 5 minutes after 1. I was starting to get more restless, and my worry was increasing. It wasn't like Amy to be late. Especially, for something like this. _She had been wanting to come here with me forever._ Me being late to something like this was highly possible, but Amy was a different story.

My worry decreased, as I seen the pink hedgehog in mind running towards us. She stopped and leaned over slightly huffing and trying to take in more air. She seemed off today, but I overlooked it."Sorry, I'm late guys," Amy said, breathing heavily.

"It's okay Amy," Tails assured her.

I crossed my arms, and began to tap my foot. "Yea, what was taking ya?" I asked, "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

She stopped breathing heavily and straightened herself. "The person you should be asking that is yourself," Amy remarked, with a more composed outlook and a smirk.

I smirked back and addressed to everyone, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Okay, Sonic," Tails replied, as he walked into Twinkle Park, "Just follow me, and I'll get everyone's admission passes."

Everyone followed him pass the entrance and halted when we got to a man wearing a green, Twinkle Park Employee uniform. He was a human with blonde shaggy hair. He was probably in his mid- twenties. The man showed acknowledgement, and his eyes lit up.

"Remember me?" Tails questioned the man.

"Ah, yea Tails." The man replied brightly, "So I assume you are going to use today as you're free admission day?" The man rested his arm against the counter he was standing behind and leaned forward in a friendly manner.

"Yep and these are my friends I invited," Tails smiled.

"Okay, well here's your admission cards," the man said, while handing each of us a card that said, 'Twinkle Park park ride pass' " , "Have a good time!" The man bid us farewell with a wave.

"Okay, thanks," tails smile, "Come on guys, let the fun commence!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, whole-heartedly.

I put my hand on my hip and turned my body in Amy's direction. _She looks like she's nervous. I bet she's the one scared of riding roller-coasters. I'm gonna win this little bet! This is gonna be a piece of cake._

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

_Oh god I think I'm gonna die. I've never felt this bad in my entire life. My head feels like someone is repeatedly hitting me over my head with my Piko Piko hammer, and for some reason, I keep hearing this odd sound._

"So Amy you wanna go ahead and prove who's braver, and who's really afraid to ride a roller-coaster?" Sonic proposed.

_Oh No! I completely forgot about the bet from yesterday. I don't think I'll be able to ride a roller-coaster. I'll stall him for the time being; I might start feeling better._

"Let's not rush into it right yet Sonic," I replied, acting cocky, "We'll have plenty of time to do that later."

Cream stepped up beside me and took my hand. She smiled sweetly. "Let's go get some ice cream Amy," Cream said, as she started to drag me off. I woozily managed to follow Cream to an ice cream stand. We came to a stop, and she raised her gaze to the salesman. "Mister, Can I please get 2 vanilla ice creams on cones?" Cream ordered politely.

"Yes little lady, and since you're so polite they're on the house," the man smiled, while handing her the cones. "Thank you, very much mister," Cream said.

"You're Welcome little lady," the man smiled, "Have fun!"

"I will, thank you" Cream smiled. She held out the ice cream towards me. "Here you go Amy," She said.

"Thanks," I murmured, while taking the ice cream.

She walked a little ways away from the ice cream stand, and I followed her. She stopped walking and turned towards me. "Amy, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Cream questioned.

"What are you talking about Cream?" I said nervously, "I'm fine."

"But, you don't seem like your fine," Cream reasoned, "and you don't seem in the condition to be competing against Sonic."

I started to sway a little bit. _I feel like I'm in a blender._ The world spun, as I spoke to my rabbit friend. "I'll be completely fine Cream; I'll try my best to avoid the little bet between Sonic and I," I assured, taking shaky breaths.

"Okay, Amy," she nodded slightly, "Um, are you going to eat your ice cream?"

I looked down at my ice cream it was starting to drip down my gloved hand. _Ice cream is my favorite food, but the word 'food' in particular sounds horrible at the moment._ I blanched at the sight. I shook my head.

"Well, if you don't want it, can Cheese have it?" Cream said. Cheese came out from behind Cream. I held out my ice cream for him to take.

"Sure," I answered.

Cheese flew up with a delighted look on his face, took the ice cream, and began to eat.

"Lets go see what the others are doing," Cream suggested.

"Un," I nodded. We began to walk away in the direction we had got here from, but I had to stop. Suddenly, my line of vision got very blurry, and there was a sharp, stabbing pain in my head. I started to clutch my head in an attempt to drive out the pain.

"AHHHHHH!" Someone screamed.

"What was that?!" I questioned, alarmed.

"What was what Amy?" Cream asked, confused.

"That scream!" I exclaimed confused and looking from side to side, "Didn't you hear it?"

"No Amy, I Can't say I did, it must of just been someone on a scary ride," Cream said confused, "Right, Cheese?"

"Chao, Chao" Cheese muffled from his ice cream.

My vision instantly cleared up like it was never affected.

Cream looked me over skeptically and continued to walk forward. After a short walk, we came to a row of concession stands.

Knuckles was standing at the bottle knocker one trying to knock over all the bottles. _I have to say, his face is hilarious, but at the moment, if I laugh, I think I'll pass out._ knuckles fumed and threw the ball with all the strength he could muster.

"Oh, looks like you lose; wanna play again?" the man behind the stand said.

"There's no way I could of lost!"Knuckles yelled,"This game is rigged!" Knuckles clenched his fists in front of him.

"I assure you sir. Nothing's rigged, and everything is authentic," the man smiled nervously.

"Ya, authentically fake; I'm gone," knuckles yelled as he turned from the stall and stomped away.

Cream and I stood there watching the hilarious scene.

Rouge walked up to us holding a sack of jewels. "How typical, they don't even have the decency to use real jewels," She complained, eying the sack like it was diseased, "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Ms. Rouge," Cream greeted.

I nodded to Rouge. _What was she doing here anyways? I thought she didn't really like us all that much. I guess, she's here to aggravate knuckles._

"Blue boy suggested that we all meet up at the tea cups at 2:30," Rouge notified, "Which gives us 5 minutes. I think we should go ahead and go there."

"Okay," Cream agreed.

Rouge started to walk but turned around and eyed me.

My vision started to get blurry again, and I couldn't focus. _I swear I can here someone whispering into my ear!_

"What's wrong Pinky?" Rouge said, looking, surprisingly, concerned.

"What do you mean," I said weakly.

She put up three fingers and began to count down with every point she made. "Well, for one you would of pulled you hammer out on me for calling you Pinky, the second thing is you haven't hugged big blue senseless yet, and the last thing is you're usually very talkative, but you aren't saying much," Rouge crossed her arms and put down her hand.

"What do you care?" I spoke.

"I'm curious, and who knows? I may be worried about you," Rouge mentioned with a frown.

"Yeah, whatever," I murmured.

I started to walk ahead of the two girls, but a sharp pain in my head sent me doubling over. Everything was blurred, and I thought I was soon to meet the concrete. But, I was wrong. I felt two hands grasp my shoulders and hold me person turned me to face them, and I opened my eyes.

The person was none other than Rouge the bat. "You okay lover girl?" Rouge asked,worried, "You about took a fall there."

"Hm?" I breathed. Rouge reached her hand up and touched my forehead. She quickly retracted her hand like something had burned her. "You're burning up!" She gasped, "We need to get you to a doctor, immediately."

"No, I'll be fine," I managed,"I've been wanting to come here forever, and a little fever isn't going to stop me."

"Bu-" Rouge started, but then stopped and frowned, "Like you said, why should I care."

I regained my composure and put of a face that hid my condition. _I could be a great actor._ We began to walk towards the tea cups. We soon came in a blurry area, which I assume were the tea cups. I couldn't tell for sure, but the shape looked about right. I tried my best to focus on my friends waiting at the ride.

Sonic was leaned against the railing surrounding the ride. Knuckles had his arms crossed with a pissed look on his face, but everyone else was standing around chatting. They stopped what they were doing when we came into view.

"We figured we'd all ride the bumper car's together," Charmy yacked, "How's that sound guys?"

"Sound's like fun," Cream smiled.

We all walked over to the line for the bumper cars. The line was short, so we didn't wait long. I stepped to the side, and crossed my arms. They bunch turned towards me with questioning looks.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out, but you guys go ahead. Don't let me ruin the fun," I said.

Sonic and tails wore slightly confused looks but turned back around. Cream gave me a worried look, and Rouge gave a knowing look and crossed her arms. "Suit, yourself Amy," Charmy laughed,"More fun for us!"

The ride operator opened the gate,and Vector put his hand over Charmy's mouth. Espio helped Vector carried Charmy into the bumper cars.

Everyone proceeded to go through, and I leaned against the railing. I willed myself to stand. I started to have trouble breathing, and I felt like,instead of blood, molten lava was flowing through my veins. I could hear my heart thud in my head, as the bumper cars began to stop.

My friends stepped out of the entrance, smiling and chatting."Told ya I was gonna beat ya," Sonic grinned.

"Yea, yea," Knuckles glared.

I began to walk toward them; I felt like I was going pass out. I composed myself once more, but my condition was getting worse. The thing that scares me the most is I don't know why I feel like this. _This doesn't feel like any cold or sickness I've ever had._

"Too bad you didn't ride the bumper cars with us Ames," Sonic grinned, "You missed out on all the fun; its ok to admit you're afraid of them, like your fear of coasters."

I pointed a finger towards the hedgehog. "That's your fear," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, let go find out who's right," Sonic Proposed.

My eyes widened. _I'm not exactly afraid of amusement park rides or roller-coasters, but I'm in no condition to be getting on one._ My vision started to blur more, but I kept my composure."Why jump right into that, when there's so many other things we could do," I smiled nervously.

"But why not ride the roller-coaster?" Sonic inquired.

"But Why ride the roller-coaster?" I asked, sweating and hurting.

"Heh, Since you can't ride the roller-coaster, I win the bet!" Sonic announced.

"No, you don't!" My temper flared.

"So you'll ride it?" Sonic grinned. "What I Never sa-" I started.

"Ok, so then I win," He grinned, crossing his arms.

"Fine!" I yelled in anger and fear,"I'll ride the frickin' roller-coaster!"

"But Amy-"Cream said worried. "No, Cream," I spoke sternly.

Sonic looked slightly curious, but the look soon changed back into his cocky expression. We began to walk to the very thing I didn't want to be around at the moment. _Why was it every time I attempted to do something fun that involved Sonic, something stood in my way?_

**(Sonic's P.O.V.)**

_I'm so going to win this bet. Amy looks scared out of her mind, but what was up with Cream? I had seen a worried expression on Rouge's face before we left. It was a rare thing to see Rouge with that kind of expression on her face. There's something going on. I wonder what?_ I sat down next to Amy on the roller-coaster. The latch went down, and Amy paled. Her eyes widen and were laced with a few unidentifiable emotions. I could tell one of those emotions was fear.

"Ready to lose?" I smirked.

**(Amy's P.O.V.)**

As soon as the roller-coaster start to move, a sharp pain shot through my whole body. My vision went completely black.

_When I opened my eyes, I was in a forest. There was a ominous feeling in the air. I had the feeling someone out there. The area just seeped with evil and danger. I heard a whisper that sounded alot like the one I had heard earlier. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but from what I could tell, the voice was that of a gentle person. Before I could think anymore about it, I heard a ferocious growl from deep within the forest. I heard the whisper again, and it was clear this time._

_"Please, help," the voice whispered._

_"Help?" I asked out in the open, "With what?"_

_I Never got my answer because the dream started to fade. I was slowly slipping back into consciousness. But before I could fully slip back into consciousness, I heard the whisper once more._

_"Please, Hurry."_

I opened my eyes. I was back on the roller-coaster, which was currently coming to a stop. My head was at its peak of pain, and everything was spinning. I staggered off of the ride, and walked towards my friends. Sonic began to gloat.

"Heh, Ames was sooooooo scared," Sonic laughed, "I told you I'd win the bet. Let's go grab some chili dogs to celebrate my victory."

Tails jogged up to sonic with a curious and hopeful look on his face.

"How was that roller-coaster I tuned up, Sonic?" Tails said, curious of what his best friend thought.

Sonic walked on, and every one followed. I eventually started staggering behind them.

"It was great Tails; it was fast," Sonic complimented, "Guess, Amy just couldn't handle the speed."

I stopped walking, as the others walked on. I seemed to lose the ability to breathe, and a sharp sound screeched in my head. I lost my thoughts as my vision went black. The last thing I heard was...

_"Hurry..."_

**(Sonic's P.O.V.)**

_Yes! I won the bet. No one can beat me when it comes to speedy things. Amy didn't stand a chance. I told her I wasn't afraid of a roller-coaster. I was pretty sure she was scared senseless. I mean, she was scared so scared her expression was blank. That's why people shouldn't challenge me. They should know I'll win._ I was walking ahead of everyone else, and they were following behind. "I thought you'd be scared, bu-," I started, but stopped teasing when a heard a distinctive _**thud**_ nose.

"Amy!" Cream gasped.

I turned around, and my eyes grew wide with shock. Amy was lying in a heap, face down, on the concrete.

Rouge rushed towards Amy. She leaned down and shook her lightly. "Oh dear," Rouge said worriedly. Rouge pulled Amy by her upper body up and put her hand to Amy's forehead. Amy looked really pale, and she was breathing heavily. "Oh no, she's burning up!" Rouge gasped,"She needs medical attention; she has a horrible fever!"

After I woke from my shock, I rushed to Amy as fast as I could. _Why had I been so stupid? I knew something was wrong! Why did I have to drag her into doing something I knew, at the moment, was wrong?_ I grabbed her from Rouge. Rouge gave me a slight glare. _I honestly don't blame her. If I could, I would be glaring at myself too. Gosh, I'm such an idiot._ "I'll take her to our place Tails. I know Amy, and she wouldn't want to wake up in a hospital room," I spoke quickly, "I'll give her some medicine, and if the fever doesn't go down, we can decide then what to do next." I sped off towards tails and my place. There was lots of medicine there in the medicine cabinet._ I'm positive there's something in there for fever reducing._ In 4 seconds I had reached the house. _Heheh, that's a new record!_ I opened the front door and zoomed to the medicine cabinet. I found some liquid fever reducer, and sat Amy upright. I poured a little over the required dosage, for a precaution, into the medicine cup. I felt of her head. _Her fever was really high!_ I poured the liquid in her mouth, she grimaced but naturally swallowed. I proceeded to lay her down on the bed. I sat in a chair beside the bed and waited for what laid next.

* * *

**I have Semester Exams next week, so it will be about a week or longer until I update.**

**Read and Review until then! :D**

_**-april7000222-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Discoveries**

_**(Amy's P.O.V.)**_

"Mmmm,"I mumbled, as I began to sit up. _Where am I?_ _Last thing I remember was when I was at Twinkle Park, and I...passed out? I guess?_ I started to notice my surroundings. _This surely wasn't my room._ It had blue walls and a group picture of the team hanging on the wall._ I assume, I was brought here after I lost consciousness._My thoughts were cut short by an all too familiar voice.

"Ames, you alright?" Sonic Said, brows furrowed with worry. He sprang to his feet and stood there, leaning over to check on me.

"Uh, yea. But, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me where we are?" I questioned, confusion written all over my face.

"We're in my room," Sonic answered.

"Oh?" I replied with a slight blush on my cheeks. There was an awkward moment of silence between both of us. I decided it was time to break it.

"Look I-" we both started, but stopped when we interrupted each other.

I blushed harder than before. "Um, you go first."

"Heh, thanks," Sonic chuckled awkwardly. He was silent a few more seconds, but then he began to speak. "I'm sorry, Amy," Sonic apologized.

My eyes grew wide in surprise. _Why in the world was Sonic apologizing to me? He didn't do anything wrong._I frowned at the thought.

"If I hadn't pressured you, you wouldn't of got on that roller-coaster," Sonic said regretfully, "I should of stopped teasing you when I had a hunch something was wrong." He hung his head in remorse.

"Sonic, this isn't your fault," I reasoned, "I'm the one who chose to get on that roller-coaster; I provoked you into coming to Twinkle Park. This is my fault, if were blaming people here."

Sonic eyes grew wide at my point of view in the situation. He frowned and shook his head."Ames I-" he started.

"Shh," I stopped him putting my finger to his lips. "That's enough worrying about me. What time is it anyways?"

"7:00 P.M.," Sonic muffled.

"How long have I been asleep?!" I asked, more to myself than to Sonic. I took my finger off of his lips.

"Uh," Sonic, put his fingers on his chin thoughtfully, "About four hours." He demonstrated by raising four fingers in the air.

"Whoa," I spoke to myself, "Did you bring me here?"

"Yea," Sonic smiled nervously, scratching his cheek with his finger.

I pulled the covers off of me and got out of bed. Standing, I stretched and yawned.

Sonic stepped back at my sudden movement, giving me space. "I don't think you should be up yet Ames," Sonic said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You need rest."

"Nonsense, I feel like I could run a marathon!" I beamed, with 100% honesty. I turned and faced a worried looking Sonic. I took this chance and nuzzled against Sonic's chest. This hug was different from one of my bone crushing hugs. It was gentle, soft, and caring. I'm pretty sure it was a shocker to Sonic. "Thank you for taking care of me Sonic," I spoke with love and gratitude in my voice.

I felt arms wrap themselves lightly around me, and hold me loosely. I looked up at Sonic and gave off one of my brightest smiles. His eyes grew wide, and was it just me or did I see a red tint on his cheeks? He lost the look of surprise in his eyes, but there was another emotion in that crossed them. My heart began to beat faster.

"No problem, Amy," Sonic grinned, "You feel like you could run a marathon huh? You're starting to sound like me." He let go of me, and I took a step back.

"Well, I pick up things from those around me," I putting my hand on my hip and gave a toothy grin.

Sonic smiled. Our little moment didn't last long. A loud earth shattering rumble shook the whole house. It lasted about a minute. I glanced over at Sonic finding him glancing at me in the same manner. I'm sure both of our faces bore confused expressions.

All the sudden, Tails burst through the door wearing a troubled expression. He looked as if he'd been running because he was panting heavily. "S-Sonic it's Eggman; he's causing trouble downtown, again!" Tails informed.

Sonic's eyes grew wide at Tails sudden entrance. He lost the look of surprise and crossed his arms and grinned. "Old Egg-head never learns," Sonic laughed, shaking his head from side to side.

_Oh joy! Eggman strikes again! Hah, that would be a good one for the the tabloids._

Sonic turned towards me with a authoritative look on his face. "Amy, you stay here where it's safe," Sonic spoke with care, "You're in no condition to fight." He pointed to the bed.

"Okay, dad," I joked, clearly amused.

Sonic's eyes widened at my unexpected remarked. He shook his head and chuckled. He turned back to Tails. He put his fist and hand together and smirked. "Come on, Tails," Sonic grinned, "Lets go kick some Egg butt!" They both rushed out of the door, leaving me in silence.

I walked over and sat on the bed, clasping my hands together on my lap. My silence was broke once more with a familiar whisper.

_"Please, Help!" the whisper distressed._

My expression grew surprised at the random whisper. "How? How can I help when I don't know how? I don't even know where you are," I questioned, with a down turned look. I squeezed my hands together tightly.

_"Follow your heart, and you're sure to find me," the whisper responded, "Hurry, please!"_

I clasped my gloved hands even tighter and began to think. Deciding to go along with the whisper's words, I began to think of the location of the area in my dream. _In my dream I was in the forest, so I assume it would be located in a forest. The forest is probably around here somewhere because I can hear the whisper so well._

All the sudden, I don't know why, but something hit me! I jumped off of the bed and rushed out of Sonic's bedroom door. Obviously, disobeying the orders to stay here, I ran through the house and opened the door that led outside. The cold evening air hit me in the face as I rushed outdoors. My heart was racing a million miles a minute; My adrenaline at it's max. It was like I could smell the location. I was running through the woods, not knowing exactly where I was going, but trusting my instinct. I came into a clearing, half surrounded by trees and the other half ended in a cliff. I could see the ocean from here; I was pretty high up. I stepped into the woods, searching for anything that could prove I wasn't utterly insane. The sun had already went down, so every seemed creepier than normal. The clouds covered the moon and the stars. I had no comfort of light. I kept having this feeling I was being watched. My paranoia was justified when I heard a deep growl emit from deep within the trees. I rotated my body in the direction of the sound shakily. I gawked at the trees the growl came from. I started to back away from the sound.

_What the heck was in there?! _

Whatever, it was; it didn't want me here. That was for sure. As if answering my question, the thing in mind prowled out from between the trees. It was like a wolf, but to say that would be a major understatement! It was indeed a monstrous wolf! It was at least 6 feet high. It was pitch black with yellow eyes. The pitch blackness was like energy that flowed off of it, but never really went anywhere. It had huge white claws and teeth, which looked as if they were itching to get at my neck. It appeared to be very threatened about me being here. I willed to put myself together to gain some courage. I backed away some more, and it stepped closer and growled menacingly.

"N-n-nice puppy," I stammered, putting hand in front of myself in a signal for it to stop walking.

It growled again. It roared, and the chase was on. I ran helplessly through the woods with the beast chasing me, dodging trees.

_Look, what you've gotten yourself into now Amy Rose! If you'd stayed Sonic's place like he told you to, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now, would you? I don't even have anything to protect myself with! Where's Whisper when you need him/her? Oh, wait! I do have something to protect myself with!_

I poured my will together and poofed out my Piko Piko hammer into my hand. I felt a rush of energy, and it shook my hold body. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. While I was contemplating this, the large beast jumped on me and growled. My hammer flew out of my hands, and onto the ground to my left. I was about to meet my fate, and I knew it.

"Help!" I struggled, clenching my eyes shut.

Suddenly, everything was silent. Completely silent... _Was I dead?_

"Hello," a gentle voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in the same room as in my first recent nightmare. I was sitting on water. Surprisingly, I wasn't wet. It was like the water itself was a floor, but it made ripples when touched. I was startled by a person stepping in front of me. This person was most likely the person who just greeted me. She was half-human, half-animal, like many mobians. She was a white muzzled grey wolf with a light green eyes. She wore a white ankle length v-neck dress. The dress had long sleeves that came to her wrists and flowed outward, away from her body. She wore her grey hair in a lose braided pony tail hanging down below her mid-back. She had a gentle aura, and her light green eyes twinkled with knowledge far beyond the years of her outer appearance. She looked to be about Sonic's age.

"Um...Hello," I spoke. I was sitting on the water floor taking in the moment.

"What is your name?" the wolf girl spoke politely but with a sense of nobility.

"I'm Amy Rose," I smiled lightly, "And since I told you my name, what's your's?"

"My name is Livia, I am the spirit that dwells within the woods," She smiled a little.

"So, am I dead?" I questioned cocking my head sideways.

"No, you are not dead," Livia shook her head side to side.

"Are you the one who called for me?" I questioned.

"Yes, I called you here. I'm in dire need of your assistance," She frowned. "An evil has come upon my dwelling, and it is far too powerful for me to eliminate."

"How can I help you?!" I laughed bitterly, "It's pretty obvious I'm about to get mauled to death..."

"You are more powerful than you let yourself to be dear," Livia informed.

"How's that?" I baffled. I sat with my arms crossed.

"First off, I'm a spirit, and for some reason only you are able to see, hear, and communicate with me," Livia giggled.

"Hehe, point taken," I laughed. _Yeah, Cream couldn't hear her earlier._I rubbed my quills at the back of my head in embarrassment. "But still, how did that wolf get so big and nasty?"

"Well, as I told you before , I'm the Spirit of this forest. My task is to maintain peace within my domain." Livia held her head high. "About two moons ago I was awaken from my slumber by an evil aura. I traveled to inspect the presence, and I saw something mildly disturbing."

I folded my hands on my lap and raise my brow in curiosity. "What was it?"

"There was dark energy moving across the forest floor attempting to harm a wolf and her pups. A brave pup jumped in front of it's mother to protect her from a strike from the evil energy,"She bowed her head in sadness and anger, "Instead of killing the pup, the energy consumed the pup, shrouding it in darkness. The pup turned into the evil beast you have seen. It has been growing in size as the evil has been attached to the pup. Most of the forest animals have went into hiding. I'm afraid that if the energy musters on the pup any longer, it will leave the forest and raise havoc on civilians."

I frowned with my lips positioned in a thin line. I thought about something she had mentioned earlier. "Why couldn't you get rid of the energy?" I spoke, prepared to listen attentively, "and you must be pretty powerful to bring me here." I admired the room from my dream. _At least, the room isn't scary looking this time_. I quickly focused back on Livia.

"I've tried sealing the evil away, but it doesn't work ..." She smiled gently, "My dear, that power isn't mine; it's yours. I only merely stopped time. You're the one who has brought us here."

My eyes grew wide from her statement. _How in the world had I brought us here?_I opened my mouth, but I shut it again in thought.

"My power?"I inquired. "Well, I'm stumped..." I gave a sheepish expression, and placed my palms in the air on each side of me.

"I heard a rumor on the wind. There's a legend that says there's only one who can open the path to the Sacred Waters ," She paused a moment and motioned her hand in the air. "I acquire that these are indeed the Sacred Waters, by the appearance of course." Bright balls of light were floating through the air. One of the balls landed on her hand. It sparkled. She brought closer to her face to inspect it. "It's quite beautiful." She smiled a smile that showed tranquility.

"If what you say is true, how's opening these Sacred Waters going to help me defeat that thing out there?" I asked, Looking up with honest questioning.

"Do you have the need to live?"She questioned. She pointed directly at me. She gestured her hand for me to grab it.

"Yes," I replied with great determination. I nodded my head. I took her hand and stood up. She let go of my hand, after I did so.

"Then, I know you'll find a way," She smiled, "You're so much more than meets the eye." She brought her other hand over in front of me. She still had the ball of light in it. "Take this, it's yours." She closed her eyes and smiled pleasantly.

_Mine?_I took the ball of light from Livia's palm. I brought it closer my face to inspect it. It sparkled beautifully. It started glowing brighter and brighter. It flashed away, and my body started glowing brightly. I, once again, felt an unfamiliar warm jolt of energy. I looked to Livia alarmed and confused.

Livia's smile was evident. She gestured her hand again for me to take. "Come!"

When I opened my eyes, I was on the ground with the giant creature from before towering over me, growling in my face. With my new found strength, I somehow willed my Piko Piko hammer back to me. The wolf stopped growling and backed off of me. I shot up and stood my ground against the wolf. I felt a warm tingly sensation in my right hand. In a flash my hammer grew bright. After the light faded, a large katana lay in my hand. Shell-shocked, I gawked at the weapon with my mouth gaping. A growl got my attention. The black wolf was backing away from me like a was some sort of predator.

_What is it scared of?_

I stepped closer to the beast-like animal. I held the katana in front of me. Bright light emitted from it. The beast yelped loudly. My eyes went wide in realization.

_It was darkness so it was afraid of light!_

I gripped the katana tighter in my hand. It glowed even brighter. I ran and sliced into the deep blackness of the beast. It yelped and all the dark energy dissipated, leaving a little grey and white wolf pup behind. The energy just disappeared into the night.  
The pup tiredly trotted up to me. I bent down and patted it on the head. The pup quickly leapt up and licked me on the cheek. In an instant, it trotted off into the night.

I glanced back to the katana. It had yellow blade and a red handle. The handle had a golden rose inscribed on it. I scratched my chin with my finger.

_Where was my hammer?_

After I completed that thought, a light surrounded my katana. The light got brighter. After the light diminished, I was gripping my Piko Piko hammer again. My eyebrow raised.

_Where'd the Katana go?_

The bright light process happened again, and the katana lay in my palm. I grinned at my discovery.

_Piko Piko Hammer?_

The bright lights flashed, and my Hammer in my hand. I poofed it away. I decided to head home. I was exhausted. I turned toward the forest exit, but I was stopped.

"Wait!"

I turned around. Livia was just standing there smiling happily. "I have to tell you something," She informed, "The night I witnessed the evil transformation of the pup, I sensed a strong evil presence right outside the forest. I tell you this, so you will be watchful of your surroundings. I feel the presence will cause future mayhem."

"Thanks for the information, I smiled, "Though, I'm not too sure about these new abilities of mine, I'm happy to help.

"No, Thank you, for saving the forest," Livia smiled in gratitude, "I will be seeing you." Livia disappeared into thin air.

I smiled and headed out of the woods.

_**(Eggman's P.O.V)**_

I proceeded to retreat to my base. I had a invention, once again, destroyed by Sonic. I was flying over a forest which led to Emerald Ocean.  
"That hedgehog!" I yelled, "He's always ruining my plans!" I sat in my egg carrier with my two dingbots, Bocoe and Decoe. "I was sure that my new invention would not fail this time!"

"Excuse me, Dr. Eggman...Sir," Decoe cut in, "But your inventions always fail..."

"Yeah!" Bocoe agreed, "Right?" He questioned stupidly.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, "How dare you! You foo-" I started.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"It's the Chaos Emerald detector!" Decoe babbled, stating the obvious.

"Why in the world would it be going off?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Sonic's got all of the Chaos Emeralds," Bocoe stated, crossing his robotic limbs, "Maybe, he followed us."

"No, my machinery would of detected it," I informed, "If he was anywhere within a 10 miles radius, of course."

"Then what is making the Emerald detector do this doctor?" Decoe asked me.

The Chaos Emerald detector halted in its beeping.

"Oh, It stopped!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"I wonder why?" Decoe inquired.

"Hmm, interesting..." I thought out loud. I sat in my egg carrier scratching my chin in thought. I flew off towards my secret base.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5 is finally posted! Sorry, for being so tardy in posting this chapter. I got high scores on my final exams, and I was really tired, so I couldn't focus fully on writing. This chapter was difficult to write, at first, because I wasn't sure how to bring across the message about Amy's new abilities. I assume I just had a little writers block, as normal. My favorite part to write was the part with Eggman, Decoe, and bocoe. I think how they communicate together is funny. (It's mostly just their stupidness that makes me laugh.) I gave you a touch of SonAmy, so you'll just have to deal with that for now. This is considered romance, so you can anticipate what to expect!**

**Read and Review as always! XD**

**_-april7000222-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: To make a friend...**

_**(Amy's P.O.V.)**_

I woke with dull pain that followed a loud thud. I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled out on my bedroom floor, beside my bed. _I must of fell out of my bed... _I squinted my eye lids. _That was a heck of a dream I had last night._ I got up off the the floor and began walking towards the bathroom.

My bathroom is small and simple. The shower wore a solid blue shower curtain. On the wall hang a seashell shaped towel rack with a light blue towel hanging from it. The room was adorn with seashells. _I always get a sense of calm when I walk into this room._ I sighed peacefully.

I stood in front of the mirror hanging above the sink. I grabbed my hairbrush off the sink to brush my quills. I raised my brush to my head, but I noticed something off about my appearance. My fur was still pink, my eyes were still jade, and of course, I was still a female hedgehog. But, this female hedgehog had quills that reached past her mid-back. My eyes lids raise up in shock and curiosity. I took my hand and grabbed at some of my quills. I turned my head for a better view of them, and they were indeed the same quills I was seeing in the mirror. I placed the hair brush on the sink and pursed my lips in thought.

_...so last night really did happen. _

I took another glance at my reflection. Many questions bubbled up about last night's incident. _How did I summon that sword? Should I tell my friends? Would they believe me? Why is my hair longer? What happens if Eggman finds out?! And the most important question...Who or what caused that pup to turn into ...well, whatever that thing would be classified as?_

I sighed._ I'll deal with questions later. Right now, I think it would be best to cut my quills back to their original length._ I grabbed the scissors, and turned to the mirror. I proceeded to cut my quills, until I heard a very loud knock at my door.

_**(Sonic's P.O.V.)**_

I was out really late last night, destroying Eggman's piece of junk he calls a robot. When I finally got home, I was seriously worn out. I noticed someone was missing from my room. I grew terribly worried. "Tails, Amy's gone!" I shouted in concern.

"Huh?" Tails inquired. He came into my room and looked around. His face wore a frown.

I started to head out the door to look for Amy, but I was stopped by a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic there's no use in looking for Amy. She probably just went home. She did look like she was feeling better," Tails smiled reassuringly.

"But Eggman..."I told frowning.

"Sonic, think rationally. If Eggman had Amy, Bokkun would be here, right now, with an exploding message just for you," Tails chuckled, "You need sleep. You can go check on Amy in the morning." He pointed to my bed.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" I jokingly voiced out loud. I rubbed my chin with fake curiosity.

"Bed," Tails snapped towards the bed.

"Yeah, Yeah," I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bed. Tails left my room and shut the door. I laid on the bed and eventually, fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at six. Tails was, most likely, still asleep. I quietly sped out the door towards Amy's place. In about 8 seconds I reached her door and knocked loudly. I waited a few seconds, and knocked again, so hard I thought the door was gonna come off its hinges. I grew impatient and resorted yelling. "Amy! You in there?" I yelled.

I heard a loud crash of things hitting the floor, proving that there was someone in the house. I was about to grab the door handle in an attempt to open the door, until I heard a voice that made me sigh in relief. "Amy?" I questioned.

"Uh...Yeah! I'll be right there!" Amy called. I heard something things clattering. After, about a minute I heard footsteps, and the door opened.

Amy was standing in the doorway smiling nervously. "Hey, Sonic! What brings you here?"

I smiled at seeing her, but I dropped the smiled and forced a pissed expression. "Amy, You know exactly why I'm here," I crossed my arms, "I told you not to leave last night. What would you have done, if Eggman had captured you?"

Her mouth turned into a thin line. "Sorry for worrying you, Sonic. I couldn't sleep, so I came home and went to bed. You needed your bed more than I did."

"Amy, you were sick," I frowned, "I think you needed it more than me."

"I wasn't even sick anymore. I just caught a bad bug or something. I didn't really need anymore sleep," She pointed towards me, "You're the one the needs sleep. You pulled an all nighter, again, last night. Didn't you? You need to go home, get in your bed, and get at least eight hours of sleep."

I looked Amy over again, and I realized something was off about her appearance today. _Hmmm..._

"Hey, Amy did you do something different with you clothes or something? Something's different about ya," I raised my eyebrow in question.

_Now, what's different? Her eyes are the same. Her clothes are the same and... Oh! It's her hair! I think?_

"It's your hair! What'd ya do with it? It looks different..." I put my hand in front of me and the other on my hip.

"Heh, well it's probably just grown a little Sonic..." She smiled.

"Oh," I realized. There was an awkward moment of silence, and I sighed tiredly. "I think I'm gonna head on to the house and get some shut-eye. See ya later Ames." I waved and sped off, before she got a chance to speak.

_**(Amy's P.O.V.)**_

_Well... that was awkward...and nerve wrecking._

I sighed in relief, as I closed the door. I trotted to the bathroom and began to clean the mess I'd made. The sink was filled with my chopped off pink quills. Which were obviously still 1 inch too long. I picked up the hair and threw it in the trash can. I picked up my scissors to resume my cutting, but I decided to stop. I looked at myself in the mirror and examined my hair. _I could use this extra inch of quills. It certainly doesn't look bad._ I took the scissors, wiped them with a paper towel, and put them back where they belonged. I stepped out of the bathroom and went over to my closet. I changed out of my dirty clothes. I dressed in a cleaner version of my previous attire. I put my head band on and stalked towards the living room. I was about to sit down on the couch, until I heard another knock at the door.

_Who could that be?_

I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Surprisingly, Rouge was standing there with a flat look on her face.

My eyes widened, and I raised my eyebrow. "Rouge? Uh...what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you like to go shopping with me today. They have a big sale at the mall downtown, and I know you like to shop..." Rouge reasoned with the same hardened exterior.

"Huh? Why would you want to go shopping with me?" I voiced, honestly curious.

"You want to go or not?" Rouge asked.

"Uh, sure. Let me grab my coat and my credit card..." I nodded and turned to walk away. I felt a hand on my arm, and I glanced back. Rouge gave me a small friendly smile.

"Don't bother with the card. I got us covered." She spoke coolly.

"Okay," I nodded and walked to my coat rack to grabbed my jacket. I pulled it on and walked back to where Rouge was was standing in the doorway. "I'm ready."

Rouge walked out of the doorway and into the yard. I shut and locked the door, and walked to where she was waiting. We walked side by side in in awkward silence for a while. The silence was finally ceased by a Rouge.

"So...are you feeling better?" I looked to Rouge in slight surprise at her sudden question. We kept walking.

"Yea," I nodded, still walking.

_And she cares why?_

"That's good," She said awkwardly.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, what has gotten into you?!" I exclaimed in wonder with narrowed eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Rouge gave a clambered question, trying to playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean. It's not everyday Rouge the bat asks me to go shopping with her." I chuckled slightly, "Its not like you and I are friends or anything."

My chuckling was interrupted, "Maybe that can change..." Rouge notioned pursing her lips. We both stopped walking, and I looked to her, baffled.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Well, I was thinking there is no reason to be enemies, and it would be fun to have another girl to talk to. Shadow boy is a good friend, but he just doesn't play the part. And with him missing right now, I don't have many people to talk to," She frowned.

"...well, I guess it would be nice." I nodded, more to myself than to her, "I know one thing we both share." I looked to her with a bright grin on my face.

"and what's that?" Rouge smiled amusingly.

I grabbed her arm,"We both like to shop. Come on girl, let's get some shopping done!"

I let go of her arm, and we walked beside each other for a while, talking about the latest fashions. Even though our tastes in fashion were different, it was still enjoyable.

"And the sales clerk freaked!" Rouge chuckled, as she reminisced her shopping experience.

"I would have loved to of been there. It sounds hilarious!" I giggled.

Rouge laughed again,"It wa-" a sound of a beeping sound stopped her words. She pulled up her glove and glared at a watch that lay on her left wrist. "Excuse me for a moment. I have a call from work," She informed, as she walked into the woods that were next to the road we were walking on.

_Work? She must mean GUN..._

After a while, Rouge came walking out of the woods with a frown on her muzzle. I frowned at her in confusion as to why she was frowning.

"Sorry dear, but I have to make an emergency run for work. Can we do this another time?" Rouge sighed.

"Sure," I smiled, looking at the brighter side of things. "I'll see you later Rouge. Have fun at work!" I giggled, knowing she didn't really want to go. You could tell by the sighs and grumbles that were coming out of her.

"See ya, Amy," She hurriedly spoke, as she spreaded her wings and took off.

I stood there with a shocked expression on my face. My eyes were wide and my mouth was gaping. _She said my name!_ A big grin spread across my face, as I took off towards my house.

_**(Rouge's P.O.V.)**_

I flew away from my newly made friend with a displeased frown on my face. GUN never fails to make me angry sometimes. They ruin my fun, just because they want to nose in something. I landed in front of the GUN head quarters. I scanned my authorization card and walked to the room the officials had called me to. Beth, one of the higher ups of my squad was sitting in a chair on the side of the room, and the president of gun was sitting at his regular desk, as always.

"What is it you wanted?" I questioned in annoyance.

"Let's cut to the chase," the president spoke,"We need you to go check up on a place that we were picking up very high levels of chaos energy from last night.

I perked up instantly. _The only people that can really use chaos energy was Blue boy, Shadow, and Knuckles. Could it be shadow?_ "Are you still picking up the energy?"

"We detected the energy for about 45 minutes, then it was gone." Beth cut it," It was located near Emerald Ocean."

"Beth sent the location and it's coordinates to your messenger," The president informed me,"Be careful."

"Mhmm," I nodded, as I left out of the office.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooo That's the six chapter! C:**

**Sorry it took so long to update that. I am currently working on some new stories, and I also had a few personal issues to deal with. **

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**Read and Review! XD**

_**-april7000222-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Something More Than This**

**_(Knuckle's P.O.V) _**

The Master Emerald was picking up some sort of chaotic energy last night. It being my duty as the guardian of the Master Emerald, I left my island to investigate the area I was getting a feeling of chaos from.

I ended up in a forest near Emerald Ocean by sometime early morning. I was searching for some sort of sign of destruction, but all I could find was what you would in any other normal wooded area.

"What are you doing here hot-stuff?" A familiar, irritating, flirtatious voice questioned behind me. I turned to see Rouge with her hand on her hip smirking at me tauntingly. _What was she up to now?_

"I could be asking you the same thing." I crossed my arms gruffly.

"Oh, you know the usual. I just love to wake up very, very early and take a walk in the woods," Rouge sarcastically sneered. "G.U.N wanted me to check this place out. It seems there was something big going on down here last night.

"Yeah, I could sense it," I nodded, comparing the two stories.

"But, it's seems as if nothing has ever touched this place," Rouge noted, scanning over the area, "not even a blade of grass looks harmed.

"I wonder what went on here," I wondered, scratching my chin with my sharp knuckled palm.

"I don't know big boy..." Rouge said with a pained look in her eyes, "But whatever it was, it was powerful enough to trigger chaos sensors down at the G.U.N headquarters."

An awkward silence settled between us. I looked to see Rouge with a downturned look on her face. "I should get going Red. I recommend you do the same," she winked, "We wouldn't want that precious jewel of yours to get swiped would we?" Rouge started laughing and quickly spread her wings and flew away.

_Why did she look so...sad? Wait! Why do I care?_

**_(Amy's P.O.V.)_**

_So...hungry...going to...die.._

I ran through the front door and gunned it for the kitchen. That little incident last night must have taken more out of me than I thought. I noticed I was hungry when I first woke up, but now my stomach sounded like it was trying to have a heavy metal concert.

I searched through my fridge to find that there was nothing in it but cool air. I huffed out an irritated sigh, "I need to go get groceries, but I don't feel like going out right now." I searched through my cabinets to find bread and a giant jar of untouched peanut butter. I pulled them onto the counter top and searched a drawer for a butter knife. Once I got what I was looking for I quickly made a sandwich. "This should hold me off for a few hours," I said taking a bite. I finished off the sandwich, but my stomach was still lurching violently.

"Hmm, maybe one more sandwich will satisfy it," I declared, making another sandwich.

...five minutes later I was looking at a very empty peanut butter jar and bread wrapping in a very shocked manner.

Although, I was now full, I felt like a pig!

I should have been satisfied after one sandwich. I have never had a big appetite. I must of used up a lot of energy last night. No wonder Sonic eats so much.

Everything was still sort of setting in for me. _I mean, this shouldn't be shocking right? Sonic and the others get wrapped around situations like this all the time. People from other dimensions, doppelgangers, ancient prophecies, super powers, and so much more. Some forest spirit telling me that I had some kind of abilities to open sacred water? I really shouldn't be surprised, but I'm not Sonic or Shadow. I'm Amy, the damsel in distress that can't even control her hammer right. I'm not supposed to be the one to deal with stuff like that about myself. Right?_

_Who was the person to cause that defenseless little wolf to become to gruesome? The poor thing. Whoever was doing this needed to be stopped before more than forest animals were turned into that- well...whatever that thing was. It was an evil being that was for sure._ From what Livia had warned me of earlier, I knew that it was inevitable. There were surely more of these creatures to come, and if I didn't want my neck gnawed off, this time I needed to be ready before hand. I smiled in epiphany, as I could already see the idea form in my head.

* * *

I knocked on the door swiftly, bouncing back and forth on the heels of my feet to retain some heat. I was smiling brightly, as Tails opened the door to his and Sonic's place. I didn't really go here often. For one, it was pretty far from my place, and two, Sonic was never there when I came so I never really bothered. _He was probably too busy running away from me_. When Tails wanted to talk, he would come over to my place, I would make some tea, and we would sit around watch TV and chat. Tails had always been a shy sort of guy, but when the first girl he ever really liked died, well, it hit hard. He tried not to show it, especially in front of Sonic, but he was hurting. He planted Cosmo's tree out behind the house. I remember when he planted it. He had such a sad, pained look in his eyes. For a while there at first, it was hard for him to deal with Cosmo's death. He loved the girl, and he had never really lost someone he cared for. Like a many of us, Tails never had any parents or family around to care for him in return, so he never had experienced what it was like to lose someone like that. It doesn't matter though, with Tails, he will always have a family in my opinion. He's always been like a younger brother to me, and as long as I'm around, I won't allow him to feel alone.

"Hey, Tails!" I greeted cheerfully, waving at my fox friend. He smiled back at me and opened the door fully, stepping aside.

"Hey, Amy. It's not often I see you here." He motioned for me to come inside, "Come in."

I walked through the door and into the living room. I looked to tails giving him a look over. He was wiping grease off of his gloves with a dirty rag. Of Course, he had been working again. That's all he did anymore. He would shove his head so far into his machines and anything that could make him not see reality that he basically spent all of his time alone. The other day when we went to Twinkle Park is a good example. He just delved into the whole experience trying to ignore and hide his pain with a happy exterior, but when it comes to hiding pain and trying to ignore it, if I said that was stupid and wrong; I would be a hypocrite, wouldn't I?

"Were you working on something Tails?" I said raising my brow, at the already answered question.

"Yeah, I was upgrading the X Tornado," He mentioned as he wiped some oil off of his forehead, "If you're looking for Sonic, the last I seen of him was when he was on top of the roof taking a nap."

I grinned towards the younger boy and shook my head, "Actually, I'm not here for Sonic."

"Huh? Then what are you here for?" Tails asked in mild shock.

"Do you still have those extreme gear boards we used when we raced against the Babylon Rogues?" I asked with strong determination.

"Yes, in fact, I have them all locked in a case," Tails said in thought, "but why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know if I could use my extreme gear. I figure, since I have nothing better to do, it might be fun to ride around for a while." I said as an excuse. I felt horrible for lying, but there wasn't any other choice. This needed to be done, and no matter how much adventure Sonic wants in his life right now. I'm not going to take a chance on Eggman finding out about the happenings of last night. I can bet you big money that as soon as Eggman found out about a dark entity that could help him in his great world domination plans he would be trying to make allies with them. It's not like it hasn't happen before.

"Are you sure it's okay to be doing too much Amy. Aren't you still feeling sick from earlier?" Tails said in concern.

"Nah, I feel great! Whatever, kind of medicine I was given while I was asleep, worked like a charm," I answered with a bright smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'll ask Sonic about that later..." Tails said in deep thought, only to look back at me with a sheepish grin, "I'll go get your board."

"Okay," I gave a thumbs up to my twin tailed friend.

**_(Sonic's P.O.V)_**

What was all that about?

I sat on the top of the roof of Tails's work shop contemplating the conversation I had just overhead in the room below me. _Amy wanting to ride Extreme Gear because she was bored? Well..that just doesn't seem Amy-like, if you know what I mean._

_But, maybe she was so bored that she wanted to ride some air. It's been so boring around here in station square for a while now. Even Eggman can't come up with robots anymore. There's no originality in them. Just the same old same old._

_What I wouldn't give right about now for some action!_

I heard the door to the workshop close and footsteps clip across the pavement. I peered down to see Amy with her Extreme Board in her hand, looking mighty thoughtful. She had her outfit on that she always wore back when we were in Metro city. I remember when Tails made her the Extreme board. She rushed back to where we were staying, in the hotel, and got changed. I'm sure Tail, Knuckles, and I looked more than a little surprised to see our friend without her little red dress on. It was a year before when we were teleported to Chris's world. I still remember what she said.

_"What?" She asked, with a raised brow._

_"Well-Uh..." Knuckles stammered idiotically._

_"Y-you're not wearing the usual Ames," I said, stating the obvious. Even though I didn't show it, I was sort of disappointed to not see her in the dress. It always made her, her. It was confusing as to why she was wearing the pants and blouse._

_"Yeah, well what of it?" She asked, obviously confused at our reactions._

_"Well...umm..Uh," I stammered as stupidly as knuckles had. I feared if I said the wrong thing, I would end up a grease spot on the sidewalk._

_Her confusion cleared, and a smirk formed on her face. I could honestly say I had never seen Amy smirk that way. Despite Amy's obvious childish complex, It held maturity, something Amy seemingly lacked in, but it was there in her facial features._

_"I have bodily morals. I wouldn't want to show too much, and Heroes are boys too, you know," She winked at me as she jumped on her board and sped off down the highway. _

It took a few moments for me to process what she meant by that.

I realized then. Amy Rose was growing up and losing some of that childishness and naive nature in her. She never did lose all of it though. If she lost it all she wouldn't be Amy.

Now she's the same age I was three years ago, and she's grown from a cute girl to a beautiful young lady.

She used to say that she wanted to marry me. She would ask me out on dates and hug me constantly. As the three years went by, the marriage proposals got less, and she stopped asking me out on dates. Though she still hugs me, it isn't bone crushing. She doesn't hug me as often as she used to, but she does when she sees me. As she got older, she must have realized that she had just a little fan girlish crush on me. That's good because there's no way we could be together.

But, sometimes, like last night when she hugged me, I can see this shimmer in her eyes that makes me feel warm inside.

And that's when I start thinking that maybe someday we could possibly be something more than this.

I thought of all this while I watched her jump on her Extreme Gear board and take off towards the forest.

* * *

**Thanks for viewing/ reviewing my story!**

**I'm truly sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I've been working my but off trying to get good final exam scores for my sophmore year, and I accomplished just that. I got distinguished in science and English, and proficient in Geometry!XDDDDD**

**Now it's currently Summer Break, and next year I'll be a Junior! :) I can right my fanfics more often now. This was sort of just a build up chapter for later events. Trust me this fanfic will get better, and really emotional and deep.**

**-I promise you a new chapter by the end of this week. **

**-I'm posting an Legend of Zelda story sometime this week so be sure to check up on that if you like Romance, a well thought of OC, and Romance!(It will be posted by tonight or tomorrow. I'm about to go edit the first two chapters right now.) **

**-I'm planning on making this Amy Rose Series into a fancomic. I've already gotten the first couple pages drawn.(I'll keep you notified on that when it is finished. It will be on Deviantart under the same username as I have on here.) **

**I love to hear your feedback, So REVIEW as always!**

_**-April7000222-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Slow Learning**

_**(Amy's P.O.V.)**_

I was standing in the middle of the forest by Emerald Ocean, holding my Extreme board to my side. I hopped on my board and summoned my Piko Piko hammer. I did some flips with my board and gain some more air pressure by riding my own turbulence. I hovered higher into the air using my gained pressure and focused my mind on the image of my Katana. My hammer poofed away leaving my katana in my hand following a bright flash of light. I practiced with my sword for a while and learned that my sword didn't hurt anything physically. I couldn't damage tree branches when chopping at them. My sword would turn bright and just go straight through the wood like it was a hologram. _What was the use of the sword if it didn't cause any damage? _

_But last night it cured the darkness from that pup, so why won't it work now?! _

I was standing on the ground by this time because I got frustrated quickly with the sword and threw it at a tree. "Why won't you work?!" I yelled. The katana flashed brightly and went through the tree, not harming it. It landed on the forest floor in from of another tree. I heard a loud crack and looked up at the right time to see the top part of the tree that wasn't even touching my sword fall to the ground. I ran over to inspect the tree. I grabbed my katana and lifted it off the ground. I sliced at the tree again giving the same holographic result I had produce many other times. With an great amount of strength, I pulled the top part of the tree out of the way, so I could inspect the remaining tree a little more. I rubbed my chin in thought why had this tree been cut. I didn't even touch it with my weapon. I held my sword out to the side of my body, the blade was touching the ground and I leaned on the hilt with my elbow in thought. I heard a ripping sound and felt a sharp pain in my lower arm. I at my arm to see ripped material and blood dripping out of it. Red flags raised in my head. My shadow was under the katana, and the blade got rid of the shadow-like monster last night. I started to connect the dots. To prove my theory, I walked up tree and barely touched it's shadow with my sword. A gash appeared in the tree. I grinned happily at my newly found discovery. _The sword is made of light so it only cuts shadows and darkness!_

I grabbed my katana and summoned it away. _Could I summon other weapons too?_ I thought of a slingshot, but nothing happened. _Why could I only summon my light katana and Piko Piko hammer? If my plan that I came up with yesterday works then I should be able to summon a new weapon. It seems that the reason I could summon the katana yesterday was because I was in a life or death situation. Maybe, if I could put myself in a situation like that again, I could summon a new weapon that could help me out._

"You are right Amelia." I was startled by a the Nobel voice of Livia. I turned to see her standing behind me with a gentle smile on her face. "But I wouldn't quite say that a near death experience triggers a new weapon Summons."

It's sort of creepy that she can read my thoughts, but then what would cause me to summon a new weapon?

"It is eerie that I can read your thoughts, but us spirits get used to it after a while." Livia giggled. "You have to feel the need to protect something." She nodded. "Close your eyes and try to imagine protecting something that is very close to your heart."

Something close to me huh? I closed my eyes in thought. The first thing that comes to mind would be my friends. Cream, Tails, Sonic... I opened my eyes. I was back in the Sacred Waters area. I looked around to see thousands of bright balls of light floating through the air, as I had seen before. Water dripping spontaneously on the water-like floor.

"You were thinking about protecting yourself at the moment your were able to summon the light katana a sword that can cut through shadow and darkness."

I looked to the wolf spirit to see her looking at me with a very serious look in her gaze. "So I just have to think of protecting someone or something, and I can summon new weapons." I questioned scratching my ear.

"It isn't that simple, but yes. That is the basis of it." Livia hesitantly nodded. "Do you know what these orbs of light are?" She asked me in a hypothetical way, smiling slightly.

"No." I responded shaking my head.

"Each orb is a weapon that will or that already is in your possession." The spirit smiled.

I looked around the balls of light, my mouth agape in amazement. _T-that is __**A LOT**__ of weapons!_

"Some of the weapons you have yet to even think of, some legendary, some dark, and some weapons not meant for harm at all. You may think it is impossible, but someday you will wield all these weapons." she grinned at me.

"But how? It would take a lifetime to master that many weapons!" I said in disbelief.

Livia uncharacteristically shrugged, "How you will be able to do this I do not know, I am just a spirit. But, I do know that for some reason you can communicate to spirits, not many can do that. You will most likely be able to see others like myself." she gestured her hand to her body, "and others not quite as such. We are all souls that were once living."

"So I can see ghosts." I said smugly.

"Yes, but we do not like the term 'ghost.' It is so disrespectful to us spirits." she snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Uh..ok." I responded, a bit taken back by her tone.

Livia's face changed back to it's original form with a gentle smile across her muzzle. "Go ahead and take your pick of weapon, master, it and treat it with care." she gestured to all the bright orbs in the area.

I walked up to an orb that was flying close to me and grabbed it. My body started to glow brightly. I turned around quickly and stared at Livia, "Will I see you again?"

"If the fates allow it." She beamed softly.

The whole area flashed with light, and I was back in the forest again. I noticed an extra weight wrapping around my head and body. I grabbed the material I felt resting on my head and pulled it down closer to my face, so I could see it. It was a red hood, which I could tell when looking down was attached to a cloak. The hood had two square golden plates. One on the left side and one on the right. _Was this my new weapon?_

I sudden thought came to mind. I ran over to my hover board and picked it up. I ran off the edge of the cliff the stood over Emerald Ocean and swiftly jumped on my ride. I rode some turbulence until I was dangerously high above both the ocean and the cliff. I hesitantly kicked the board out from underneath me and it floated toward the cliff. I fell soundlessly through the sky. To say I wasn't scared would be a major understatement. I was definitely scared, but I trust in my powers and Livia enough to help me.

_Though, when I began to realize my cloak couldn't help me get back to land, I started to panic._

_Oh great. The cloak doesn't do anything!_

_OK! What was it I was suppose to think of to get back to the sacred waters? Ummm..._

_Oh Yeah!_

I thought of my friends, and all the good times and bad times we spent together. I blinked and was in the sacred waters again. I ran up to the nearest orb and snatched it swiftly, praying that it would give me the ability to get back to land. _I hope this works._ Everything flashed brightly, and I opened my eyes to find my self hovering in mid-air. I felt an extra weight on my feet and glanced down to find yellow boots. I started to walk. It was as if I was walking normally with me feet planted firmly against the ground. I put more pressure against the soles of my boots and continued to walk. I started to ascend to the cliff side like I would if I was going down a flight of stairs. I eventually landed on the ground and unsummoned my boots.

I looked around to find my Extreme board positioned by a tree. I walked over to picked it up, but before I could do so a wave of fatigue kicked in causing me to stretch my arms high above my head and yawn. I looked towards the sky to notice the sun had already gone, and the sky was starting to darken.

"Guess it's time to head home." I concurred. I grabbed my board and raced towards Tails workshop to give him the board back.

**_(No P.O.V.) _**

"So, little Amelia Rose has just figured out how to use her abilities." A light emitted from the trees where the voice was coming from.

"This may prove to be a problem."

* * *

**Ehh? Who is this person? and why do they think Amy will be a problem? You SHALL figure out soon enough! **

**I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I was going through some personal issues, and that mixed with the fact that I am lazy, and that I had major writers block made this problem arise. I will have chapter nine posted as soon as I can. If you like many others are reading my new Legend of Zelda fanfic, then you are more than obliged to go check that out because I am about to go update chapter 2.**

**I had to go to training for a summer camp, at which I got a junior counselor's job at, and that was fun. :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_**-april7000222-**_


End file.
